Madness comes to Hogwarts
by SchizoidSeth
Summary: Asura is an OC of mine that is the son of a minor goddess named, Lyssa. There has been a disturbance with her Mania spirts or in the wisarding world Dementors. She sends Asura to see whats making them more wild then usual. As a test of his abilities she doesnt tell him much about the wisarding world and doesnt giving any wisard abilities. Can Asura blend in or will he get caught?
1. chapter 1

**_okay yes this is an OC story but, before you leave let me tell you that my OC is not over powered in the slightest. He is not a son of the main three he's actaully the son of a goddess Uncle Rick barely mentions in the Percy Jackson stories, Lyssa. Lyssa is the goddess of the goddess or personified spirit (daimona) of mad rage, fury, crazed frenzy and, in animals, rabies. My Oc is Asura C. He lives with his mother and his father is too nuts to live with. Aslo because his mother, Lyssa, is exreamly protective and clingy to him. Well lets start start this thing shall we..._**

"MOTHER!!!!!" Asura yelled in rage and fear as he fell through the air. Suddenly the frame stops and he turns to the readers, "Hello there, your probably wondering what in Hades is going on. weellll

 _five minutes earlier-_

 _"Asuraaaa please do a favor for mother." My mother sang huging me from behind. I was training in the work out room in mothers mansion. It looked like something youd find in a really good horror movie._

 _"Fffffffine." I chuckle softly, I have trouble saying no to people, even more so to my mom._

 _"Good boy. now listen up. My mania spirits are vetting restless and making Hecate pissed at me. I'd like you to go to this world and see why the my mania are causing so much trouble. In that world my mania are called Dementors. This is a world of magic, since its Hecate's, so I'll need you to do your best to blend in with the wisards." I look at her in shock for the last part, "How am I supost to blend in if I don't control magic???"_

 _"Use your powers that was given to you at birth. Youdo have power of the mind and rage remember." She smiled at me. I nod smiling slightly. Suddenly I was catapulted into the air, "Have fun son!!!" she yelled as I flew. "MOTHER!!!!!" I yelled in rage and fear._

"Yes that really happened. My mom's favorite way to travel was catapulting." Time started again and he crashed into a street. With a pained groan he sat up holding his head, 'Its not like my head can break more.' he thought as getting up and stretching. He saw mortals around and let the mist do it's work. He looked around sensing illusions at work nearby. He runs towards it, 'Wisards wouldnt want to be seen by mortals right? maybe they have an entrance around here shrouded by illusions.' Asura mentality does the happy dance as his eyes caught sight of The Leaky Cauldron. He walked in standing out vecause of his looks. Asura has pure white hair with a pale skin. His eyes a mad red color. He wore a brown shirt with a head printed on it. It had gears flying out of the head and plain black pants finshed is appearance. The people gave him looks at he made his way up to the bar, "Hello sir, see I'm new here and was wondering where the entrance is located?" He said being as vage as possible. The bartender huffs, "In the back, tap on the bricks clockwise to open it." He cursed in his head but, noded smiling, "Thank you sir." He heads to the back thinking of how bad those instructions were. that's when he realized there were bricks on the wall that looked older then the rest and taped those. He grins as the wall rolled out of way making an entryway. He walked through taking in the busy surroundings. He looked around to see kids with scrolls, checking things off.

'school must be starting soon for them.' He started walking around and stayed as far away as he could from the pet store.

"Hey!" a voice calls to him he turned to see a red haired boy with freckles, a brown haired girl with a know it all look and lastly a boy with black hair with glasses along with a scar on his forhead.

"Yes?" I ask confused. "Do you need some help? Your going to Hogwarts as well right?" The girl asked kindly. Not wanting to stand out too much he responded, "Yes of course, I've been wanting to go for years now." Yes he's lying through his teeth but that's oneone of the best things he's good at.

"Great, we were just getting our supplies as well what do you need next on your list?" She asks as the two boys look at him strangely, like he did something odd. I look at her list and focused. I put my hand in my poket, yes! i pull out my 'Suplies list' whuch was just a piece of paper with illusions on it, "Well I have my books to get." he says pretending to read it, all schools have books right? She nodded, "Oh sorry for my manners, I'm Hermione thats Ron and you know who this is." she giggled. I notice the way they were looking at me and immediately went into actor mode, "Oh I cant believe it's you!" I look at the glasses boy with faked admiration not like they could tell the difference really. The red haired boy stoped looking at me weirdly and chuckles, "Yep the one and only Harry potter." so thats what his name is.

"Oh it is such a pleasure to meet you Harry. " i shake his hand 'excitedly'. He looked a bit annoyed and I stopped, "Oh sorry. lets just head to the book shop shall we?" I fake embarrassment and they nod.

 ** _aaannd thats a wrap for this chapter!! please if you have any complaints do tell me._**


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought Id be in an 'alien' world being dragged around by people I really don't care about But, I am oh well.

"Come on-wait what was your name again?" Ron said realizing I never told him.

"oh I'm sorry I'm Asura nice to actually meet you." I say kindly, sighing heavily in my head. I honestly don't enjoy acting like I care about people, not that I hate them but, in my experiences with people they're not exactly trust worthy. Not that I'm any different though so I cant blame them much.

"hey Asura are you okay there, you kinda zoned out." Harry waved his hand in my face, "Sorry I just get lost in thought sometimes."

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asks curiously as turning to look at me. Here goes nothing.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am that I ran into you guys. There's many unpleasant people I could have had the bad luck in meeting." I say happily and look at my 'list', "I think the writing utensils are next."

"writing utensils??" Ron muttered but, harry and Hermione laugh softly.

"I didn't know you new muggle terms." Hermione says with a curious spark in her eyes. Well obliviously muggle means mortal and I'm assuming that writing utensil wasn't a term wizards used.

"Oh course I do, muggles are very interesting to learn about." I chuckle softly.

"Well lets get going." Harry smiles leading the group to the parchment and quill shop. One blonde haired boy looks at me in a odd interest. He started walking up to me like he owned the world. I did my best to act like I never noticed him in the first place. Harry suddenly speaks up next to me, "What do you want Malfoy?" he says in disgust. Apparently this group, from the looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces, despises this boy and the feeling is returned tenfold to them from the boy.

"Non of your business Potter. You there with the white hair whats your name?" He spat out Harry's surname like a curse and looked to me. I look over at him with a clueless confused look on my face," Me?"

"yes you." He huffed a bit annoyed. I smile cheekily, "Asura C. I was never told what the C stood for." He turns his nose up, Stupid Hufflepuff." and he walks off.

"Did he just call me a Huffflepuff?" I mutter.

"Well you are one no doubt though." Ron admitted, "Your very friendly, joyful, and sorry mate but a little absent minded." So Hufflepuff means that? hmmm...

"Don't say that Ron. Besides nothing is wrong about Hufflepuffs." Hermione says in a know it all manner.

"No offence Hermione but, Hufflepuff is the worst house besides Slytherin." Harry says admittedly.

"That's odd but, eh what do I care what some people think of me." I chuckle and the golden trio smile at the comment.

"Well I think that's all the supplies we need. Harry is staying at the Leaky Cauldron are you staying there too?" Hermione says as putting her list away and noticing the sky was getting dark. So its an inn too hmm might as well but I'll have to get my mother to give me they're currency. I'm tired from using my illusions so much today.

"Yes of course I am." I say keeping my exhaustedness out of my voice. Harry started leading me to the Leaky Cauldron after saying goodbyes to Hermione and Ron. I skip happily beside Harry smiling brightly. Gods kill me now. I think feeling more tired then ever.

"You sure have a lot of energy." Harry chuckles. yeah suuuure I do.

"I do? Thank you." I chuckle happily then feel my pocket get heavier. I check my pocket and it was a bag of the coins everyone has been using, Thanks mom.

"How much is it to stay?" I ask and Harry shrugs, well no help there. Lets see earlier the store used Knuts, Galleons, and Sickles. Sickles=Silver, Galleons=Gold, Knuts=Bronze right??? Lets hope for the best.

"Hello sir how much is a room?" I ask the barkeep.

"2 sickles, one galleon." He grumbled and I put the coins of the table. He takes them and I do a mental cheer, I did it right!, "Your in room 13 enjoy your stay."

"Thank you sir." I nod and walk upstairs to my room. As soon as the door closed my smile drops to a scowl. I go to the shower and turn the hot water on until the room gets foggy. A rainbow appears and say, "Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Lyssa goddess of mad rage, frenzy, and rabies in animals." I say without hesitation. My mother appears torturing someone in the fields of punishment, "Oh hello deary,"

"Hello mother. Thank you for the wizard currency. I haven't found anything on the dementors yet but I'm sure with time I will have no trouble finding information." I say politely.

"Very good dear now run along mother is busy." She swipes through the message and I leave the bathroom after turning on the fan to filter out the fog. I rub my head and collapsed on to my bed. This is going to be an eventful quest.

 ** _aaaand done. please ask any questions you have and flames are welcomed._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Asura we have to go to Nine and three quarters!" Harry yelled through my door as banging on it. I open my eyes yawning, 93/4? Is that a mode of transportation? Seeing as the entrance of Diagon Alley was a illusion, this 93/4's probably has an entrance shrouded with illusions between 9 and 10.  
"I'm sorry! Ill meet you outside as fast as i can!" I say in a panic like voice. I hear him run off and get up. I grab my bags that are already packed for this and leaves the room. I return the key and catch up to the harry who was going with a red haired family. The adults didn't even notice me as we raced to the station. As we approached the 10th station column the more distorted it looked in my eyes, I was right! While the family was distracted I ran through the barrier and gasped at the sight of the large red train. I quickly get on board and find a compartment with a sleeping man. After I get settled I look at the man with mild curiosity. Hes very ill looking but, as I've been doing for years, looks can be extremely deceiving. He obviously is hiding something that causes him to be so stressed and tired looking. On his suitcase it said Professor R.J. Lupin, interesting name. I fix the blanket on him as the door opens and I shush the person that came in. I turn and its the golden trio. They nod keeping there mouths shut as silently putting their bags up. they settle in and the train starts moving making me able fall back on to my seat acting embarrassed, sigh, the the lengths I go through to hide how threatening I really am.

"Who'd you reckon he is?" I hear Ron hiss as sitting on the seat farthest from the window.  
"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione whispered at once. I make myself look at her confused. A faint sound reached my ears like buzzing coming from Harry's trunk. I notice they haven't heard it so I ignore it until they do.  
""How'd you know that?"  
"Its on his case." Hermione pointed at the case and I gasp looking at it as if just seeing it. They shush me and I make myself look small and blush, "Sorry."  
"Hes probably the new Defense against the dark art teacher." Harry muttered./p  
"Look at him though mate, looks like one good hex would finish him off." Ron grumbled and I nod with him./p  
"It doesn't matter, what were you going to tell us harry?" Hermione asks and all three of them look at me suddenly as if I'm not supposed to hear this. I look at them cluelessly and ignorantly. Harry sighs and shots them a not now look.

"Whats that noise?" Ron says suddenly.

"SO now they notice that annoying buzzing, thank gods.  
"Its coming from your trunk Harry." Ron gets up and grabs it from Harry's trunk. Ron held something that looks like a compass with a ball instead of an arrow. it had a cone like bottom and letters around the rim of the circle part.

"is that a Sneakascope?" Hermione perks up interested.

"yeah... mind you, its a cheap one." Ron warned, "It went haywire just as i was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

"He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. I watched looking curious. So that thing senses lying or something along those lines, dammit that was close. Errol is probability an owl Ron has because its the messaging pet around here. I should be more careful.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."  
"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything...Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next."

Ew. I had to stop the disgusted look to go on my face instead I made a dreamy expression. I absolutely hate candy and sweets in general, disgusting.

"You like sweets Asura?" Harry noticed the look on my face and I grin brightly nodding, "Yes Huneydukes is the most amazing shop I've ever seen. My favorite is the candy quills." I sound giddy and excited. I calmed down and took a small nap, tired from acting.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door and I woke up being a light sleeper.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

"Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er - Professor?" she said. "Excuse me - Professor?"

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." In order to look less suspicious I bought some candy and forced to eat them making it look like I'm in heaven. Your lucky I have a high tolerance mother or I'd be demanding to get out of this mission. right then the blond boy from yesterday with two fatsos opened the door.

"Well, look who it is," said the blond in a lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty, The pathetic Hufflepuff and the Weasel."

The fatsos obviously body guards chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

"Ron stood up so quickly he knocked some cat basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared. I stupidly waved bye with a goofy grin, "Byyyyeeeee."

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -"

"Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful..."

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

"The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. I look out the window eyes wide, I know that aura.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the glass. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the style. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. I back up to the back corner and watch the door with narrowed eyes. Mother's mania are here. I close my eyes blocking out everyone else.

"Must feed. must find Sirius Black. Young master on train, must go to young master."

I hear one of them drawing closer to the compartment in my head.

"From the newspaper at the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius Black was a an escaped murderer from a wizard prison called Azkaban. Since mother and the mania mostly guard at places like that, they're probably just angry that he got away.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at the noise

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. An experienced one I see

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Its here.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. I smirk slightly feeling stronger already but, my madness started taking over

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed my gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its cloke And then the spirit beneath the hood, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. I gasp as my body absorbed the happiness it was drawing out. I couldn't stop it. Harry falls and Lupin tried his patronus but, It disappeared in my body. I stand laughing madly, the feeling making my madness go out of control. I drop kick Lupin making him go back to sleep. The Dementor stopped as I slam Ron into Hermione making they're head collide. I was tackled by a red hired girl but, I tossed her off running out grabbing the Dementor by the throat.

"Είμαι ο δάσκαλός σας, θα με υπακούσετε, θα πάρετε αναφορά στη μητέρα μου ή θα σας δείξω ποια είναι η αληθινή τρέλa!" I screech at it making it scream in fear running away the other mania ran as I laugh manically as running around the train killing the Dementors that didn't listen.

Then it went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"owww my heeeeaaaddd.' My eyes slowly flutter open and I wince from the flight, "W-what? W-where am I?" I say innocently and fearfully.

"Oh your awake." Says a gentle voice as an old man comes into view. I notice I'm in what resembles a straitjacket. What appears to be the teachers around me with The old man in front of me.

"W-why am I here? why am I in this?" I fake whimper.

"Please drop the act, we want to see the real you and ask how you got on that train. You made quite a scene today." The old man says kindly as helping me sit up. I drop the smile and my eyes go to my normal blank look.

"My name is Asura C. I don't believe I know your name." I say my tone of voice was he same tone a Mania would use in a Dementor form. And the man shivered.

"Albus Dumbledore," He says seriously.

"I see. Well I'm what you'd call a muggle but, an ability to see and use illusions. I'd say your world is quite interesting to say the least. I learned about Hogwarts and met some kids that where going there. I decided to tag along under atlas of a first year wizard. After seeing that thing on the bus everything went black. I assumed I passed out but, seeing as I'm being interrogated I must have done something deeply serous." I look at the teachers around me and look a back at a now curious Dumbledore.

"You did indeed. Are you claiming that you have no clue what you did after the Dementors arrived?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes." I nod and the straitjacket suddenly tightened and gasp in surprise. A liquid was forced down my throat, and I coughed from the force. The person stopped as soon as it was emptied down my throat and I glare at them.

"Sorry but, we must know if you telling the truth." Dumbledore says somberly. Shit a truth potion. My mothers voice whispers in my ear, " ** _If you get caught your not my son."_** Right what am I doing I can do this. I've done this plenty times before.

"My mother has a gift to see the balance in the world. She noticed there was a tip in the misery here. She sent me here to find out what was wrong. The dementors were causing more misery then their suppose to. I remembered a spell my mother taught me to destroy and calm them. In order for it to work I had to make sure what it was feeding off of was unconscious. I'm sorry I caused trouble but, whenever I use the method I lose some of my sanity." I hung my head sadly and Dumbledore nods taking the jacket off me.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Asura and I'd like to speak to about your abilities and your mothers abilities but that's for another time." He says kindly and I grin brightly acting like a happy jolly person again, "Thank you." I may have a truth potion inside me but I know how to bend the truth to my needs.

"oh and here's your wand back. You seem to have some magic in you to have a wand chose you. Hmm Red oak wand too." He gives me a curious look as handing my wand. It was a simple red oak wand with a ball at the end of the handle, a ball at the transition between the handle and the wand part, and a slight point on the end of the wand. I remember what the Oliver man said about while giving me a suspicious look,

"You will often hear the ignorant say that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner's hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand. Less common than English oak, I have found that its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive, trademark spells.

"I see what he why he gave me that look, I was a silly goofy Huffflepuff in his eyes why would I get a wand wood that is quick-witted and adaptable. I take the wand smiling slightly. the core was even more suspicious the core was a Fwooper feather, its seen as an ill omen for the wizards it bond to, as, like the birds they come from, they are rumored to slowly drive the welder mad. Despite their poor reputation, they do well in charms and care of magical creatures. However they have a near inability to cast Quietus. Oddly the core isn't bonded with another core which is more uncommon. Its rigid n flexibility and 12 inches long.

"Thank you." I smile putting it away. Suddenly a bird flew in with a letter. It was pink and the size of a regular bird.

"Is that a Fwoopler?" Dumbledore gasped slightly as it landed on my shoulder and tweeted in my ear so only I could hear. My mind calmed from the familiar insanity wave. I take the letter from its foot and I see its from my mother,

Dear Son, You passed your test! congrats! Now I want you to help find his Sirius fellow they are looking for. Like my gift? Yes Fwoopers are indeed wonderful creatures. It will continue to sing its song to you, making sure no one else hears. inside this letter should be a license to keep it. Please keep your head low and make yourself look pathetic. I figure you would have done that anyway but, I just wanted to tell you myself. Have fun with your pet.

from Mother.

"My mother always liked Fwoopers." I chuckle petting the bird. Dumbledore looks at me like someone to keep a close eye on.

"Well before you leave you have to be sorted into your house." He smiled gesturing to the hat on a stool to the side of the room. The hat looks like its been around for a long time, probably has. Houses must have been what Hufflepuff and Slytherin is, I remember the two being mentioned in Diagon Alley. I Put the hat on and put on the stool.

 ** _hmm interesting. Its been a while since I've seen a pure Slytherin, there is no doubt about it._**

I jump slightly and raise an eyebrow at the hat's words.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells shocking everyone in the room. I blush slightly in embarrassment as everyone looks at me like someone else entirely. Well this is just greeeeaatttt


End file.
